Music Writing Meme: Portal
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Drabbles: Just a bunch of drabbles that are supposed to be based on songs. Considering all the happy-go-lucky ones that came up, not many of those apply. Featuring Chell, GLaDOS, Ratman, the Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube, and a random turret


**I always like doing one of these to dabble in series. And I was bored and in the car for four hours, and had already finished something else, so I decided to do something fun. I warn you, not many of the drabbles fit the songs XD**

**Rules**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. **

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. **

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

* * *

**(Take Me Home) Country Road (Japanese Version) – Miku Hatsune**

Chell wasn't aware that she had a past. She had awoke in the Aperture Science testing area, and that was all she knew. That, and her name. Chell. An ewe or young sheep. She didn't feel that it was an accurate description of her at all. Sheep followed what others told them.

Then again, she was following her guide's directions pretty much to a 'T'.

What was it like to have memories? A place that she was from? An identity? As soon as she was done with this blasted test, she promised herself she'd find out.

**Crawl (Carry Me Through) – Superchick**

He pushed the panels aside and crawled into the cavity of the wall he had uncovered. It was a perfect size to hold him and a few items to live on. He had found these water bottles and food packets by dumb luck, but it was going to sustain him until he finally got out.

She had lied to him. She didn't want him to complete the test. Well, not alive, at least. She wanted to kill him.

Most importantly, she didn't have a cake.

**Skeleton Life – Rin Kagamine**

Chell shot a portal out of the gun, aiming it for the red 'x' helpfully placed for her above one of the turrets. Then she went back to the area with the weighted cubes, prepared to lay another portal on one of the walls inside it. If she dropped a cube through it, she could disarm the turret and gain passage into the next section of the test chamber.

She paused, a thought suddenly entering her mind: Why was she doing any of this? Well, obviously she was disarming the turrets so she wouldn't be shot again, but why was she obeying her robotic guide? She was throwing Chell into deadly situations, and all Chell did was ask 'How high?'

She shook her head, ridding it of all suspicion, and launched the portal.

**Boomin' – tobyMac**

GLaDOS watched through a security camera as Chell, her latest tester, completed another chamber. She was progressing much faster than any of the others. Not that she was even going to think about her last participant. The one who had discovered her plans too early. The one who escaped.

Well, _almost_ escaped.

She could still remember the shock on his face when he entered the room, filled to the brim with turrets.

Recalling his screams, she remotely turned the radio's volume higher. Terror and music always complimented each other.

**Gitchee Gitchee Goo – Phineas and the Ferbtones**

The Companion Cube loved helping Chell. Without it, the poor girl would have an awful time solving all of the puzzles in the test chamber. It lived to serve her.

Then GLaDOS ordered Chell to kill the Companion Cube. To incinerate it. Without destroying it, the test would not continue. Chell would not succeed.

Once again, the Companion Cube was happy to help.

**Living the Life – Group 1 Crew**

GLaDOS felt great superiority at being in control of situations.

She learned this shortly after her creation. Part of her start up was to discover what all of her functions were. She had been especially intrigued by the batch of neurotoxins that her systems were connected to. Her following actions were only natural. After many deaths and the installation of her morality core she no longer had the desire to experiment with deadly substances. But she had found out something.

When the scientist had been hurrying about to create her morality core, they had not been in control. She had decided whether they lived or died.

And she had enjoyed every second of it.

**The Tip of the Iceberg – Owl City**

The blood freely ran from her cuts and gunshot wounds as she hurried through the unmarked regions of the Aperture Science testing labs. She had no idea where she was going, or what she would do when she got there. All her instincts told her to keep running. To escape.

She wasn't going to question them. These same instincts had saved her from falling into a 4000 degree Kelvin fire pit.

He previous guide taunted her through the speaker system. "You're not even going the right way!"

It didn't matter. As long as she didn't get killed by this unidentified voice, she'd be fine.

**Open Wounds – Skillet**

The turret waited, its red sensor reaching out, groping for its target.

"Searching…searching…"

Its mission: Simple. Shoot enough bullets into the orange clad tester until she stopped moving. Easy enough.

If only it could _locate_ the tester.

A sound. Suddenly the turret was lifted off the ground from behind. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Put me down!"

Its captor obliged, dropping it to the ground. It toppled to the floor, screeching and sending out a spray of ammo. Unable to operate unless upright, it could feel its systems overriding. The tester had outsmarted the test.

"…I don't hate you…"

**Drama Queen – Family Force 5**

"Well, you found me. Congratulations."

She was absolutely furious. How had Chell gotten here? What was she going to do to her? She mentally reminded herself of the neurotoxins she had stored up. Though her morality program created a firewall over that operation, she knew in a situation like this she could find a way to break through.

"Was it worth it?"

Chell had been such a good tester. A willing participant. She had never asked for a reason to all this madness. It would be sad to kill her now.

"Because, despite your violent behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far is my heart."

GLaDOS hated the attachment she felt for Chell. The affection. Somewhere deep inside she had a soft spot for the girl, but it would quickly be replaced with rage and animosity. It was this kind of unstable reasoning she had to deal with every day. She knew she was insane. She didn't mind.

It just made choices like this more confusing.

**Paradichlorobenzene – Len Kagamine**

Chell had a lot of questions on her mind. What was the meaning of her life? Was there a point in continuing these pointless tests? Why was she here in the first place? Had she been forced to participate in this or was she a willing volunteer? Why did Aperture Science require such obscure testing environments to test the portal gun? Why couldn't it be safer? Why did she have weird robotic braces attached to her legs?

What was the gain of asking herself questions?

After that, she decided to focus on the task in front of her and leave the details for later.

* * *

**Not much to say, other than my beliefs about this game: I think Chell is a clone, or at least had her memory wiped, which explains some of the stuff in here. I also think Ratman, the tester that had written 'The Cake is a Lie',was a male (some people say that Ratman was another Chell clone) because of his almost romantic fanaticism with the Companion Cube. And I think he died. Considering the fact that his clues only led you so far and he had no clues to actually get you OUT of the building, it suggests that he died. I say he died via firing squad of turrets. That's just me. **

**And the Gitchee Gitchee Goo one was rather sardonic, wasn't it? **


End file.
